


Surprise!

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s jaehyun’s birthday yippee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: Could it be.. revenge?





	Surprise!

Could it be.. revenge?

It was the only thing that Jaehyun could think about. Why else would his own boyfriend not wish him a happy birthday at 12a.m. sharp?

Well, yeah, Jaehyun himself didn’t wish Hweseung a happy birthday right when the clock hit midnight, but they weren’t dating yet back then.

Jaehyun sighed, looking at the time on his phone that read ‘7:08p.m.’

This was way too late. Way. Too. Late. How far was Hweseung going to take this?

But what if Hweseung actually forgot? What if he didn’t care enough to remember? Was Jaehyun starting to overthink things?

No calls. No messages. Nothing. Jaehyun roughly shoved his phone into his pocket, obviously upset.

“I’m going home,” he said to no one, grabbing his backpack and leaving his tiny studio room in the company building. There’s no way Hweseung wasn’t going to receive the cold shoulder from him when he gets back to the dorm. No way in hell.

—

Jaehyun got home, still feeling extremely upset. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. Not to Seunghyub. Not to Hun. And definitely not to Hweseung.

“Jaehyun!” Seunghyub called, his voice louder than usual. “You’re home early.”

What’s the use of engaging in small talk? “Sorry, hyung. Not in the mood,” he dismissed him, heading straight up the stairs towards his room.

So is Hweseung just gonna forget? How dare he. How dare he-

“Surprise!” Jaehyun was greeted by a face full of confetti and a happy, smiley Hweseung as soon as he opened the door to his room.

He looked around, his room was filled with party decorations and there was a cake in the middle of the room. A banner draped over his wall read ‘Happy Birthday Kim JaeHyun’.

Jaehyun’s mouth slightly hung open. He didn’t expect this. He was too upset to even think of the possibility of Hweseung surprising him like this. 

His eyes found Hweseung’s face, an evident pout could be seen on the younger’s lips.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Hweseung whined, clinging on to Jaehyun’s arm. “Come in,” he said, pulling Jaehyun inside, kicking the door close.

He sat Jaehyun down in front of the cake that was placed on a stack of books serving as a table. 

“Jaehyun hyung~ Say something!” he took his seat next to him, still clinging onto his arm. “Don’t you like it?”

Jaehyun cleared his throat, trying to keep his calm. “You... remembered?”

Hweseung chuckled, his eyes turning into those irresistibly adorable crescent moon shape everytime he does. “Of course I did! How could I forget my boyfriend’s birthday?”

“You’re late,” Jaehyun said. His heart was already jumping with happiness, but he’s still trying to hide it.

“I wanted to surprise you! And I’m not the only one late at wishing, if I recall correctly..” he trailed off.

“See? I knew it!” Jaehyun pumped his fist. “You were getting your revenge, huh?”

Hweseung put some of the cake’s whipped cream on his finger and wiped it on Jaehyun’s face. “Just shut up and eat your cake.”

Jaehyun, not wanting to lose, slapped a hand full of cream onto Hweseung’s nose and mouth. “That’s what you get for messing with my face,” he smirked.

“Aww,” Hweseung whined. “Clean it up!”

Jaehyun swiftly leaned in and licked some cream off of his nose. “You’re cute.”

It’s nothing new. Hweseung had been called cute loads of times by literally everyone he knew, especially Jaehyun. No matter how many times Jaehyun does, his heart would flutter even if it’s a little. And the timing of the comment this time was so unexpected that Hweseung even blushed, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

“Let me get that cream off your lips too,” Jaehyun said and was about to take action when Hweseung swiftly licked the cream off of his lips clean. “Beat you to it,” he mocked playfully.

“Tch,” Jaehyun pursed his lips. “You don’t want me to kiss you?”

“Save it for later, big boy.”

—

Jaehyun leaned back, one hand firmly placed on the floor to support his body weight.

“One more bite,” Hweseung insisted, bringing the spoon up to Jaehyun’s mouth.

Jaehyun reluctantly opened his mouth, and Hweseung smiled, feeding Jaehyun the cake.

“You finish that slice. I ate too much already,” Jaehyun said, his mouth still full of cake.

Hweseung shook his head cutely. “I can’t. I’ll get fat.”

Jaehyun sighed, swallowing what he had in his mouth before saying, “What nonsense are you talking about?”

He reached his hand out to feel Hweseung’s toned abs through his sweatshirt. “What part of this is fat?”

“That’s why I can’t eat more,” Hweseung said. “You like me better like this, right?”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun couldn’t believe Hweseung would even _think_ like that. “No way,” Jaehyun couldn’t think of anything else but to just hug him at that moment, and so he did.

“Stop,” Jaehyun was getting teary. He didn’t plan to get emotional but knowing that Hweseung was thinking like that made him all kinds of messed up. 

He kissed Hweseung’s temple, “You know I love you for you, right?”

“I do,” Hweseung said, returning Jaehyun’s hug. “But you do like me better when my body is like this, righ— mmph.”

Jaehyun kissed him to shut him up. “Stop reducing your worth to just your body, god damn it Hweseung!” Jaehyun sniffed, he wasn’t even trying to hide the tears trickling down his face anymore.

“I love it when your face lights up at the mention of food. I love seeing you eat. I love seeing you sleep. I love how you add cute emoticons every time you text me. I love it when you used to be chubbier. I love how you are now. I love how your face looks when you wake up in the morning. I love that tiny giggle sound you make at my stupid jokes. I love the way you sneeze. I love all the cute snaps you send me. I-“ Jaehyun rambled on, pausing because he thinks he’s saying too much. But he doesn’t care, he wants Hweseung to know extremely clearly just how much he loves him. “I love you so much, Hweseung.”

“So don’t even think that I’d love you any less, no matter how you turn out to be. Because I love every part of you,” he added. Hweseung’s nose was red, trying to hold back his tears. “Ah, when did you become so cheesy?” He wiped the tear that was threatening to fall.

“I love you too, Jaehyun hyung. Sorry I brought the mood down,” he apologized, resting his head on Jaehyun’s chest. 

“You should be,” Jaehyun huffed. “Now where’s my present?” He changed the topic to something a bit more positive.

“Hmm?” Hweseung hummed, before abruptly pulling himself away from Jaehyun, like he just remembered about the present. “Oh yeah, that’s right!” He dragged himself over to Jaehyun’s bed, lifting the pillow on it to reveal a pair of prettily wrapped drum sticks.

“Wow, I don’t know that those are drum sticks, at all,” Jaehyun threw out some sarcasm, to which Hweseung rolled his eyes.

He went back to his place next to Jaehyun, enthusiastically waving the sticks in front of Jaehyun’s face.

“Just unwrap it.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun said as he took the sticks out of Hweseung’s hand. He unwrapped them to see two ordinary wooden drum sticks. The only difference was at the end, their initials ‘JH+HS’ was carved.

“Talk about being cheesy,” he beamed out a smile. 

“I think it’s cute,” Hweseung remarked. 

Jaehyun placed down the drum sticks, reaching out to cup Hweseung’s face in his hands. “Not as cute as you, though.”

Hweseung smiled cheekily, maybe even with a hint of mischief. “That brings me to my next present!”

“There’s more?” Jaehyun asked, his voice sounded amused. Hweseung hummed and nodded in response, jumping onto Jaehyun’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, surprising him even more.

“Me.”

Jaehyun laughed at how painfully adorable Hweseung was. “I like this present the best.”

“Happy birthday, Jaehyun hyung,” he planted a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s lips. “I love you.”

Hweseung’s eyes were soft, even without him having to say it, Jaehyun knew Hweseung loved him. He wished his eyes were reflecting the same image, to let Hweseung know that he loved him just as much, even without saying a word.

But just for extra measure, he’s going to say it back anyways. Because he loved letting Hweseung know just how much he loves him.

Jaehyun pulled Hweseung in for another kiss, taking his time to enjoy it before pulling back and saying, “I love you too, Hweseung. Always have been. Always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I’m back with another JaeXHwe fic //silently claps


End file.
